Story of a broken girl
by Anihca Leahcim
Summary: Sakura loved a lot of guys. Yeah, a lot, but they all left her. And that teaches her how to be strong, and will never, ever be hurt.. again.. That's her wish, and her goal. DISCONTINUED. gomen.
1. Story of my life

**Me:** I'm back! Whew!

**Sakura:** Aww.. we missed you!

**Sasuke:** As if..

**Naruto: **Don't be such a teme!

**Sakura:** *hits Sasuke's head*

**Me:** You deserve that. :)

And Naruto, it's your turn to do the disclaimer.

**Naruto:** Aww man. Ok. Chin-chin doesn't own any of the Naruto -grin- characters stated in her fanfics. Her fics are purely fanmade and it is made for reviews and entertainment to all Naruto lovers out there.

**Me:** That's a long one. And that concludes our story.

"**Story of my life"**

It was a cold windy night when Sakura called Sasuke and talked to him about something very important..

**Sakura: **Still awake? Can we talk about the things that happened earlier?

**Sasuke: **Ok.**.**

**Sakura: **You really don't love me anymore? Did I do something for that to happen?

**Sasuke: **You did nothing.. I just don't have feelings for you anymore.. Maybe we're not really meant to be, the day should have come later when we have to separate.. it just came earlier than expected..

**Sakura: **Can/ Should I do something to bring those feelings back?

**Sasuke: **I don't want this anymore.. It'll be more painful to you.. Please.. If you want to slap me just do it, because I did something bad to you.. But sorry.. I really need to break up..

**Sakura: **I cannot slap you.. It's ok.. I'll just accept it, even if it hurts me..

But.. Can we still be friends?

**Sasuke: **Yes of course. At least you became a part of my life.. Maybe someone might come into your life that will not hurt you.. And thanks for loving me..

**Sakura: **It depends.. If I will love again.. Thanks for loving me too.. I still love you, but I think I'll learn to understand this..

**Sasuke: **I'm really sorry.. I know my apologizes won't work.. But.. I don't have something to say.. I said it all..

**Sakura: **Fine.. Oh, we have a chuunin exam tomorrow. So umm, goodnight and goodluck, friend.

**Sasuke: **Ok.. Goodnight too.. friend.. and Goodluck..

**Would you believe that I was talking to him while crying??**

Ok. This is Haruno Sakura. And this is my story.

Uchiha Sasuke is my 5th boyfriend. I have loved him truly so it hurts me to hear some news about him having another girl. Well, not that I'm jealous but.. Maybe? Nevermind..

I am living the life of a girl who's broken and always left alone.. Nobody really loved me truly since that day.. And I just hope for someone who shall pick me up from this depression and take my heart away while spending most of his time with me and will never leave me..

Until I personally and really met Naruto.

xoxoxo

**Me:** I think this is just a preview?

**Tenten:** ohh. I guess so.

**Sakura:** Sasuke-kun, what do you think?

**Sasuke:** I think so. It's a short chapter also.

**Naruto:** Well, there goes chapter 1. Stay tuned for chapter 2.


	2. Story of my guys

**Me:** Wii. Make way for Chapter 2! Yaaay.

**Sakura:** Big cheers for Chin-chin! What if this fanfic really happened in real life? -giggle-

**Me:** *speechless*

**Naruto:** Woah.. There's something fishy around here..

"**Story of my guys"**

My first boyfriend was Shikamaru, which didn't really work out because we were really still young. The second one was Kiba, which I have loved seriously but broke up with me and left me. The third one was Shino, which I think I just fell inlove with him and he just broke up with me again. The fourth one was Lee, I just approved him because he does everything to change his attitudes for me and he can't wait because he's been waiting for 4 years! Well, I never felt something for him though. And then Kiba and I restored our relationship at summer but I broke up with him before the schoolyear started. The fifth boyfriend of mine is none other than Sasuke, and I have his description at the first chapter. Now here's the description of the guy whom I really loved the most.

Hyuuga Neji is a guy who changed it all. I think. He became my inspiration, the love of my life and he's the one who gave me courage to face all the problems I've been facing every day. I met him when we're batchmates and I really don't feel like telling him about my feelings because it's still confusing, also the fact that we're still not close.. So, as usual, I just hid it.

It started at our first or second week of the class. My classmate, Tenten, which is close to him, told me that she likes him but I paid no attention because I've been hanging out with Sai, but we never really became boyfriend-girlfriend thing because I don't want to. Well that's not the topic. Let's continue. I became surprised when Tenten told me that Neji has a crush on me, but I still didn't notice it still because of Sai. But then, weeks passed and Sai and I fought about something and ended up backstabbing each other and worse, hating each other. Well I'm used to that.

That's where I met Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke is a class heartthrob so some girls were drooling over him. Then he courted me and I said "yes" to him and voila! He left me after a month. Whatever.

Back to Neji.

Well, I just felt that, when I say hellos to him while I pass, (I knew him personally back then because Tenten introduced him to me and to my other classmate) a sudden wave of electricity creeps at my body so I think something's been happening around me lately.. Then I found out that I am falling for him..

I remember Tenten and Ino shouting "Past is Past" thingies so I became curious and more when they suddenly shouted it at Neji. I asked them but they just said it's nothing. I found out that Ino have a crush on him and I suddenly became jealous but I still didn't show it. I was afraid to talk and react.

Days passed and I've been sensing something fishy. Tenten and Ino have been acting weird around me and when Naruto passes, they still shout the words: "Past is past" which I don't know the meaning of it that time. But then, Neji-kun and I became closer, we talk often and most of our topics are about Ino. Until Ino surprisingly talked to me.

**Ino:** Hey Sakura. Do you really need to flirt the guys I've been crushing on and take them? I mean, really, example with Gaara-kun and Neji-kun. You got Neji-kun's number and Gaara-kun's too! Who's next you're gonna take away huh!?

**Me:** Huh? I didn't take them away from you! Even Gaara. But I admit that I like Neji.. I'm sorry for it.. But I didn't take your Gaara.. We're not even that close.

**Ino:** All right. I'll just stay away from Neji, just for you! And he doesn't even like me.

**Me:** You don't have to do that.. And, I'm not forcing you..

**Ino:** Okay, fine.

We are still enemies for maybe weeks after that incident.. And it concludes me and Neji-kun's relationship.. It went off on a bad start but.. here, let me explain..

I asked the permission of my friends if they're agree with Neji (who's courting me at that time) and most of them agreed. But not Tenten. She told me she's still thinking about it because Ino is still her bestfriend and she's concerned about her. Tenten even told me that maybe Neji will be Ino's last chance.. I am speechless at that time but I made up my mind after talking to Neji-kun and Tenten that I will say "yes" to him. And I did. Unfortunately, my parents wouldn't want me to have a boyfriend so they shouldn't know about it. And only our close ones will know about us.

Something dreadful happened. Kurenai-sensei heard the rumors so she knew about us and then threatened me that she will tell my parents. I begged for her and she just told me to stop this relationship as soon as possible. And then Neji-kun told me that sensei also talked to her.. And there, we talked and made our decision to just hide it because it will cause us a lot of pain if we separate..

I found out that Ino is the one who told Kurenai-sensei. I asked her calmly and she said she didn't really mean to tell sensei. Grr. Whatever.

Neji-kun and I continued until we celebrated our first monthsary. And then, when we celebrated the class Christmas party, which he gave me a cute teddy bear (which he passed to Tenten to give the bear to me so sensei wouldn't know) and we named him Mokune, from our favorite characters on a TV show. It's probably one of my happiest days ever..

I also remembered he was my first dance. Whoosh. Too much joy. I even improvised a small notebook for taking down notes of things about us and our relationship.

But the happiness was broken when we are like, talking too often and he seems like avoiding me or something. I can't stand it, so I had the initiative to ask him about it. But, before I can type the question, he told me that he want to say something to me. First, he said someone told him that I still have feelings for Sasuke (which is not true) and like I'm fooling him he said it's the reason why he's slowly losing his feelings for me. His words struck me like thunder and lightning and brought fresh, flowing tears to my eyes.. And he also said he needs to fix his life because he gave everything to me.. It's a total ouchie, but I still need to accept it.

One day, I've been hearing rumors that he already found my replacement/s so I began to grow curious about it. I tried to ask some people who "knows" without asking them directly. I didn't get straight answers so I gave up and just thinking about moving on.. I didn't know moving on with the guy you really trusted and loved the most is difficult.. Very, very difficult..

xoxo

**Sasuke:** Hn..

**Sakura: **Well, I'm not much of a broken-hearted girl..

**Sasuke:** Who said you are?

**Sakura:** Myself?

**Sasuke: **You're not. I'm here for you. Forever, and always.

**Sakura:** Aaaww.. *hugs Sasuke*

**Me and Naruto: **Yiheee! Sweeeeet.


	3. Story of my broken heart

**Me:** I'm updating too fast. And it's almost 2 am in the morning.

**Sakura:** Insomnia?

**Naruto:** Ramen?

**Sasuke:** Dobe, until here you speak Ramen???

**Naruto:** teme, it's within me.

**Sakura: **ok guys. Be silent now, Chin-chin is making Chapter three.

"**Story of a broken heart"**

I've never felt this way before. Too much pain, depression.. We just have only a few days, and it's our second monthsary.. But our relationship didn't reach until that date. I think in only a few days I'll become the most dreadful thing I have imagined in my whole life.. becoming an EMO (but I act emoic sometimes).. I don't wanna be an EMO. I am a rocker. Well, back to the topic. Just shared something.

I heard someone told me, which I cannot remember her name, that Neji-kun likes two girls now.. And for a while, I didn't feel affected.. So I just enjoyed the day and forget about it.. But the more I'm not thinking about it, the more it's bugging my mind. I just can't take it. Jealous again? I don't know. It's complicated somehow I managed to act like I don't care and I've moved on.. Which it is still very difficult to do..

I talked to him. And our conversation slowly goes to the topic about the two new girls he likes/loves.. And then he made me guess who they are.. so I really thought of every girl I know and then I guessed that it's Hinata and Temari. I suddenly thought about Gaara (who likes Hinata) and Sai (who likes Temari) on handling this situation. Wait a sec, why are they included anyway? Well nevermind. I admit, I got jealous of Hinata and Temari but still as usual, I didn't show it.

So, there are many things to be depressed of. First, Tenten, Ino and other girls they brainwashed is backstabbing me and when I suggest something, they are the ones who always reject, even if I am still just gonna act on suggesting. It's completely annoying, and I've thought of revenge.. Which I did.. But it made things a lot worse than I expected. So I just stopped whatever I'm doing and thinking why they are waiting for me to be the one who shall say sorry. Oh crap, girls these days.

Second, about Neji-kun. I don't know why I'm still feeling attached to him.. I can't stand a day without looking at him when he passed by, I don't know why I really wanna find him and just hope for the day that he will come back. But these thoughts and actions are somehow paused because of Hinata and Temari so, I found it difficult to make the decision on letting go or still hope for the day when we can restore ours again.. Then, days passed and when I was about to forcefully pick "letting go", he talked to me.. And said something I've been hoping for, since we broke up………..

Once again.. He told me those three magical words that can make my knees tremble plop into my bed like a jelly.. They are the words: I LOVE YOU..

My heart beat faster when he told me that and I even thought it was a joke because just days passed when he was in love with Hinata and Temari but now he's telling me he loves me.. And then he said it was no joke.. Hinata will be with Gaara and Temari will be with Sai..

I grabbed the opportunity to tell him that I still love him too.. And he thought I really moved on.. which I didn't.. And we talk often again.. But we're watching out for the eyes of sensei and his followers which can report to him(sensei)..

I think I wanna write him a letter. Hmm. And Valentine's day is arriving fast. But I think I'm not giving anybody at Valentine's.. I guess? :P

_Dear Neji-kun,_

_You don't know how much I am grateful for seeing those words and being said to me.. And you don't know how long I've been waiting for it. I love you so much until now, ireally don't know why. Maybe because of the real fact that you're the guy I really loved the most. Not necessary that I want to make up but, I just wanna tell you this through this letter. I miss you and the days we shared together. I wish you will fulfill your dreams and reach your goals.. Just remember, if you fall from those traps/problems, don't worry, I'm always here to catch and help you. By the way, I made a poem.. Well, I just feel like making it.._

**F**orever yours, my love;

**A** sweet poem dedicated to you

**L**ife is worthless without the one who makes me happy and

**L**oving you is a dream come true

**F**or all those weeks that passed by;

**O**nly you can help me

**R**ise from this pain and depression I'm feeling..

**Y**ou are my everything that's why

**O**ur love was meant to be

**U**nder the starry skies is the destined place made for you and me..

_If I can turn back time, the first thing I would fix are the days when I said yes to my previous 5 suitors for you to be my first and my last.. The second thing is, I should've done something so Ino wouldn't have told sensei about us.. And cause no harm.. Third thing, is to change all the things that made us separate.. And they will serve as a lesson to me.. So I will be a better Sakura than the Sakura you have loved before (and the girl you're still loving right now?).. But it's all too late.. Still, I promise I will stand against the pain, anger, depression and problems in life, and I will be stronger and I'll know how to fight. I'll not always be the prey, but I'll learn to be the predator. You will be my inspiration on my studies, and on what I am doing. Thanks for all you've given me. Thank you for teaching me to love the right person (I wish) and not the wrong one who just left me all alone and broken. Thank you for helping me rise against this mess and from all the obstacles that bugs me. I am very grateful for loving you so much and for having you in my life. Thank you, I miss you, I trust you and I love you. Very much._

_Love, now and forever,_

_Sakura-chan._

I cannot live without you. That's what I believe. I can't be happy with anybody or anything else.. Because you are my happiness, my life, my heart and my world. Neji-kun, Please stay.. I'm experiencing a lot of pain.. This feeling is more different than the feeling when Sasuke left me.. Maybe I loved you too much that it hurts me to let you go.. I'm sorry, I can't.. But if that's what you want.. I'll learn to accept it someday.. Just remember, you're always in my heart.. Forever..

Will I move on, or still live a broken, and unhappy life? =(

XxxxxxX

**Sakura:** Weee. Chapter three is finished in exactly 2:23 am.

**Sasuke:** I'm getting jealous of this guy..

**Naruto:** Hey teme! This is just a fanfic. Don't act like that..

**Me:** Woah guys. Stop it. Sorry Sasuke. It's just a fanfic. And you have Sakura in reality. :P

**Sakura:** *blush*

**Me: **hahaha. I'm thinking about continuing or just leave this fanfic in this three-chapter phase. What do you all think?

**Sakura:** Well.. Just continue it Chin-chin. Or if you're really busy, you can leave it right there.

**Me:** You got a point. Well, this depends on me now. Geez. I'll just leave it first in: In-Progress phase.

Thanks also for reading my fanfics. =)


	4. Story of HOPE?

**Me: **Here's chapter four. Hihihi. I just feel like making it.

**Sakura: **Do I still have to do the disclaimer thingy?

**Me: **No, you don't have to.

**Sasuke: ***sexy tone*Hey Sakura..

**Sakura: ***surprised*Yes, Sasuke-kun?

**Sasuke: **Come here.. *smirks*

**Sakura: ***walks slowly* Why do i—kyaa! *couldn't finish sentence because Sasuke began kissing her*

**Me and Naruto: ***exclaims* AAAAHHH! My innocent eyes! Go find a room!

And they did.

**Me:** I changed some characters, though. From chapter two to chapter four.

xoxo

Inner Sakura – _"Chin-chin"_

_Sakura's thoughts – _**"Chin-chin"**

"**Story of… HOPE?"**

Guess. Did Neji and I ended up together, or not? [A/N: Of course, your answer is NO. Because of the main characters. =P] Yeah, we didn't. But.. there's one guy I forgot. It's Uzumaki Naruto. Hell, his loud mouth usually makes me go outside to hang out with some friends and with him. He teases me sometimes. And, unexpectedly, I felt like a child while hanging out with him. Like we're still on our genin days. He's the one who truly loved me, and cared for me. He's always thinking about me, according to his sister. His sister and I usually hang out outside while she talks to me about him. Him and his "obsession". I mentally laughed when his sister mentioned that. And she referred to me.

"_Damn. Is that true? You go girl!"_

"**EH?! Shut up, Inner. "**

"_Tell her you like him! I know you do since that day you both met."_

"**And where did you get that issue?"**

"_I've stumbled before it somewhere at the back of your mind. *evil laugh*"_

"**Just shut the hell up."**

"Hello? Earth to Sakura, I repeat, Earth to Sakura." Naruto's sister said, interrupting my thoughts. "What are you thinking about? Do you like big brother?"

I chuckled. "W-well, it's not what y-you think, i—it's—oh, nevermind." I stammered.

"Hey big sis, I know you. And why are you stammering, exactly?" She grinned.

"Uhh—Did you just call me big sis?" I was shocked.

"Yeah! It fits you! I would be happy if you became my big sis you know. And big bro likes you, or much deeper than that so you fit together." Now it's her turn to daydream.

I shook her. "Oh come on, stop imagining things. And if all of what you just told me are true, then why does he likes to tease me and stuff?" I was blushing hard while saying those words, good thing she didn't notice.

"Duh, sis. He's getting your attention and bro's too shy to voice out what he feels. That's why I existed in the first place. I am the one who's gonna make sure Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno will end up together forever!" She exclaimed happily.

I hit her head. But not that hard. And made her laugh like a lunatic. Then suddenly turned serious. As if nothing happened. Then asked,

"But you like him, right sis?"

"I.. I think so.." I replied.

She became ecstatic and all jumps when she heard what I've said.

"_Hey, hey, hey. Look who admitted. *smirk*"_

"**Not now, Inner!"**

"_Lalala.. You like Naruto! You like Naruto! *bursting into laughter*"_

I mentally kicked her and sent her flying into nothingness.

"Hey sissy! You're the one who's daydreaming again." She interrupted my train of thought.

"Oh, uh, sorry. What are we talking about again?" I asked while mentally laughing.

And Naruto's sister continued her continuous babbling about her big bro.. and his "obsession".

Days passed and we still talked about those things and she have new stories everyday. I know she's serious while telling me those stories about her big bro because she really looks me in the eyes when telling her "stories". And then, in the middle of summer, it rained. But that didn't stop us from playing in it! So we went outside and played in the rain, as if we're seven-year-olds. And he did too.

"Sakura-chan!" He shouted. His house is a bit far from my home but his loud voice didn't fail him. I just waved and I also got answered by a wave of his hands. Then, his sister saw me and urged me to go there. To make that KID happy, I went there. Their helper, cousins and other friends are there too, so I really enjoyed being with them. When the rain starts to subside into drizzle, we just looked for shelter outside and went there. Him, me, his sister and cousins just talked and talked until we ran out of topics. One thing that surprised me while he talked.. He talked about "a girl who's his childhood friend and she's very beautiful" and continues to babble things about that girl or how they met. I'm sure that the girl he's talking about is me. Wanna know why? Because most of what he said had been told by his sister when we talked days ago, and his cerulean eyes never left my emerald ones.

The time has come for me to realize that I am slowly falling in love with him, and forgetting about Neji. And how I am forgetting Neji, actually? Oh, I just remember my happy days with my CHILDHOOD FRIEND (inner sakura disagreeing)..

_***Flashbacks***_

_I sat at those cemented stairs while Naruto-kun (did I just say –kun?) just stood. We talked about life, and still he teased me. _

_The day after that talk, his sister and his cousins joined me outside to hang out. Then we get bored, they persuaded me to come inside the house. After their pleadings and pouts, I finally gave in. When we got to the stairs, my feet turned like rocks and won't move. They dragged me upstairs forcefully and earned me a bruise. Darn it._

_I saw their maid there, and his uncle.. and Of course, him. They made us sit beside each other. I snatched a pillow and shoved it at my face. I was really blushing hard and acting like a child! Why, oh why, am I acting like this when he's around? Maybe I still remember our memories when we're still seven-year-olds. Oh, happy day. Then, we talked silently about something.. Well, that something is our confession.. And thinking about what will we call each other. We settled on the names: "sweetie". Then I giggled. I noticed that everybody was staring at us. I shoved the pillow again at my hardly blushing face. They tried to get the pillow out of my face but I was too strong. Good thing, the pillow did not break. His uncle grabbed his camera and took a picture of us both. His sister told me days after that moment that his uncle gave him the picture, fully developed._

_The second time I went there at their house.. Well, they made us seat beside each other again. And I admit, it became a bit fluffy. Not fluffy, as in hugs or kisses. And when he teased me about something, I elbowed him at the waist. But not that hard. I guess. He still makes me regret doing that, everyday. I just laugh it off._

***End of flashbacks***

I think.. I've found the guy I've been longing to have. I really hope he is "the one"..

xoxoxo

**Sasuke: ***sweatdrop* *then glares at the author*

**Me:** [gulp] Ahh.. Ehh.. S-Sasuke it's just a-a f-fanfic, no r-reason to g-get jealous about..

**Sasuke:** But still—

**Sakura:** Ne, ne, Sasuke-kun.. It's OKAY you know.

**Naruto:** Better run.. *escapes from THE UCHIHA GLARE*

**Me:** *sigh* Sakura-chan, calm him up a little, ne? He's sooooo over-protective of you. *noticing Sasuke's arms wrapped around Sakura's waist*

**Sakura:** Yeah, I know. That's why I love him.. *tiptoes up to kiss Sasuke*

**Me:** Hey, hey, hey! I said go find a room! *covers eyes*


	5. Story of a new life?

**Me:** Wow, I already had an idea for the next chapter! Here it is.

**Sakura:** Hihi. That's good to hear Chin-chin. Ne, Sasuke-kun, don't get jealous anymore ok?

**Sasuke:** I won't. -smirk-

**Me:** Whew, that's great to hear!

**Naruto:** Blah-blah, on with the story!

**Me:** Whatever you say Naruto.

"**Story of.. my new life?"**

Oh my. It's Naruto's sister's birthday. And I was invited. Good grief. Now I'll experience the sofa-with-Naruto again. *cries anime tears* Well, at least I'm with my BESTFRIEND. *laugh* And umm.. Okay, okay! I'll go to her party now. Yeah, I'm on my way. There. She saw me, and dragged me again to the stairs and we sat at the sofa. I gave her the gift which my mom picked and she thanked me for it. Good thing, he is still not there. Then, I grabbed the guitar I've found there and went to the terrace. Sis saw me there {yeah, I'll call her sis to be short.} and went to the terrace too, making me play the guitar. Then their cousins got the pick and I started strumming. I recall the conversation..

**Me:** Hey guys, I think I am uhh.. disturbing some people? Because I strum loudly.

**Sis:** It's okay! Nobody cares about it.

**Cousins:** Yeah, just keep playing.

**Me:** Hmm, oh well. Let's just go to the sofa and I'll play there.

**Them:** All right!

They guided me to the sofa and we sat there. I started strumming and his uncle talked to me about HIM and I stopped playing, I just listened to him. When it's all about me, I shoved the pillow again at my face (just like last time). When he stopped, I started playing again and guess what? They were all shouts and "Whoop's" so I stopped again. I looked at the stairs(which they are staring at) and I saw him going up. So that's why they're acting like that! I immediately returned the guitar to its place and sat at the sofa. And as usual, they made him sit beside me. Oh me, oh my. But only minutes passed when they started to arrange the food and her father went up too. Then, we stood up and she did her candle-blowing, we ate and sat at the sofa with sissy and her cousins. The guests arrived in the middle of our eating ritual (=P) and they're not that much. Only 5 or 6, give or take, excluding us. When they noticed we're not beside each other, they stood up and shoved him to my side. We were still eating our cake back then.

Their other uncle, and his friends, were last to arrive. And then they fixed the DVD-oke (DVD-Karaoke) because they want me to sing (their uncle, who just arrived is the one who persuaded me) and I fell for it. I sang first: Hero by Mariah Carey for sis because that's her favorite song and since it's her birthday, I dedicated it for her. When it's finished, sissy and their cousins picked my second song: Always be my baby by Mariah Carey. It happens to be their all-time favorite song. Then the other guests made me stand up and sing. I did, I stood far beside the tv and faced them. Damn, I am sooooooo blushing! When I sang the lines: "Boy, don't you know you cant escape me.. Ooh darling, 'coz you'll always be my baby.." Naruto suddenly spoke softly, but loud enough for me to hear: "Shouldn't it be "sweetie"?" And then, his words registered through my mind and when the second time I sang the chorus, I changed the part: "….always be my baby" into "….always be my sweetie" and I stared at him and I turned away quickly to hide my blush and the guests just teased us. I still changed that part on the last chorus. When it's finished, I sat at the sofa again. We still sit side-by-side.

Sis and her cousins picked their song, which is: Crazy for you by Madonna. I sang some lines sometimes with them and then I noticed Naruto-kun[again with the –kun =P] singing also at the part: "You feel it in my kiss.. I'm crazy for you.." and said: "Hey, Sakura-chan, aren't we like that(referring to the line: "I'm crazy for you")?". I just agreed with him with a small laugh and continued singing. We again sang in duet at the part he sang a while ago and just stared at each other but you know me, I turned away suddenly again because of my blushing face. When the last chorus was sang, we sang in duet again at the usual part but, guess what? He tilted his head close to mine while singing that part and when I sang the last part: "I'm crazy for you..", I leaned my head beside his for a while and we noticed his uncle hovering above us so we quickly separated and looked at his uncle while he chuckled. I blushed again and turned away while Naruto-kun just smiled.

"_Oh my, that was our first PDA."_

"**You liked it, Sakura! *grins*"**

"_Inner, you don't have to shout it out loud at my mind, you know."_

"**Whatever, Sakura. It's time to feel the PDAs and romantic thingies because.. I know that you two are in a relationship since your birthday. And don't deny it!!"**

"_Okay, okay! I admit. Happy?"_

"**Got ya!"**

After talking to my inner at my mind, I noticed that most of the people are staring at me. So I blushed and got the meaning of their stares. It means they want me to sing again. Damn. So I grabbed the songbook from the table and went searching for the song I've been planning to dedicate to him. I picked the song: Angel of mine by Monica. And sissy shouts: "Hey guys, that's the song sis is going to dedicate for big bro!". Good thing, the song started right after she said that so I didn't get the chance to hit her. Of course, in a SISTERLY way. –grins evilly-

A few days after sissy's birthday, I went out again to hang out with them because I am soooooooo bored inside the house. I noticed her, her father, and her little bro outside. I noticed them wearing clothes that are meant for going somewhere, like the mall or something.

**Me: **Hey. Are you all going somewhere?

**Little bro: **Yeah.

**Me: **Oh, okay.

**Her father: **Sakura! Naruto isn't here so we can't go inside, that baka got the keys because he went to his aunt.

**Me: **Well, I am looking for sissy..

**Sis: **I'm here!

**Me: **I thought you all goin' somewhere?

**Her father: **We've just gone to the market.

**Me: **Oh. Your little bro(I'm talking to sis) said that you are all goin' somewhere. Maybe he misinterpreted my question. Oh well.

Then, her father sat at the front of their house and started to ramble things about Naruto. He said that his son(Naruto) is really obsessed about me[inner sakura does victory dance] that he even make sis peek at me if I am outside or not and then if I am, he'll go out too. Her father also describes him as a silent type because he doesn't tell me how deep his feelings are to me. And his father muttered something like: "Naruto says he can't sleep thinking about you(refers to me)" after that I spaced out again, talked to my inner.

"**My, that's too much too handle huh, Sakura?"**

"…………"

"**Hey, talk right there!"**

"_I am, I am! And remember I am eight months older than him. He's a genin and I am a Chuunin."_

"**So what? Darling, AGE DOESN'T MATTER!"**

"_Yeah.. I know.. Thanks inner.."_

"**Anytime."**

I saw her little bro still playing at his basket-ball and waited for something I don't know. Sis suddenly whispered to me: "Father said yesterday to big bro that he should never let go of you, sis." I chuckled and blushed. And then, Naruto-kun suddenly emerged, holding my book (I let him borrow some of my notes and that book about conserving environment and blah blahs, most importantly, my reflections on each chapter.) I suddenly blushed when it finally hit my mind. He is reading my reflections. Oh my. And then he walked close to me. I just sat at the front of their house and chatted about some random things. And then, sissy came out with the badminton racket and the shuttlecock. We played and played but also changed players because our rule is: CHANGE THE LOSER. They were shouting that their little bro is a cheater because when both of us fought(on badminton) he really is cheating. I just laughed it off, because at least, we are both having fun. And then it's time that Naruto should play so I handed the racket to him. They played for at least 15 minutes I guess?

And then I played badminton again with their maid and after a few minutes, our maid appeared and told me to go home and she went inside again. I nodded and handed the badminton tools to their maid. I glanced at him and waved but he energetically jumped to stand from where he just sat on and ran into me. He finally told me he wants to walk me home so I just smiled and he took that as a yes. When we're a bit near to my home, I bid him goodbye and he got the message that our maid may see us so he ran off to their home. I realized that he wants to walk with me because he can't express in words what he meant about it. I think he wants the people to know that he doesn't like any girls, but me. Because I heard them teasing him a while ago about crushing on some random girl which he strongly denied. They even included my name so he walked out from them and sat far beside me to watch me play badminton. And then the walking-me-to-home incident. I admit, I liked it.

_I guess.. this is not the end.. we're only at the beginning of our new life.." _I thought.

**xoxoxoxo**

**Me:** Whew! This is the longest chapter I've wrote so far on my entire life!

**Sakura:** I just noticed that, Chin-chin.

**Sasuke:** Hn.

**Me:** Monosyllabic i—

**Naruto:** Aha! I got you Chin-chin!

**Me:** What did I do?

**Naruto:** This fic is a true-to-life story! Don't deny it.. Don't.. Don't..

**Me:** Okay, okay! It is a true-to-life fanfic. It's story is about what's happening to me and I used your names –grins-. So what?

**Sakura:** Ooooh, that's why.

**Sasuke:** -smirk-

**Me:** You monosyllabic meanie! *cries anime tears*

**Sasuke:** What?

**Sakura:** Now, now, Chin-chin. It's okay. So guys, to make Chin-chin happy again, wish you all did the routine: **R&R** (Read and Review)!

**Me:** Thanks a lot..


End file.
